


Stupid Sexy Megatron

by lmskitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmskitty/pseuds/lmskitty
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are trapped and alone before Megatron realises Starscream might have just gone into heat. He expects a swooning seeker but instead gets a revelation he didn't bargain for.
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker, Skywarp/Thundercracker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Stupid Sexy Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt super happy with the first draft so it's now been edited a bunch, hope you guys like it!

Megatron glared over at the seeker as Starscream shuffled in his position for what felt like the fiftieth time that hour. This was not how he had intended their energon raid to go, trapped in a cave waiting for rescue from Soundwave was a humiliation and now Starscreams non stop whining and grumbling was driving his irritation through the roof. In the dim light of the cave from the gaps in the rocks in the roof around them and the red light from their optics Megatron could just about study his second in command opposite him.

Battle damage had ripped apart one wing and some of his leg components in his calf, he was in no worse shape than himself sure but he had survived much worse. This ache and movement was different, not the uncomfortable sensation of pain but almost-

Starscream shifted against the rocks behind him and gasped. Megatron continued to stare at him and Starscream caught sight of this and threw a vulgar gesture back at him with his servos. Megatron rolled his optics. At least his personality was much the same even though his body was acting..weird.

He had heard rumours of Seekers struggling in captivity but had always assumed it was a myth alike any other. There were many concerning seekers, that they mated in trines, that their wings were incredibly sensitive and that they went through heat cycles. He had always brushed it off as merely gossip and ridiculous, in Kaon heat cycles were often suppressed in coding to keep mechs working and functional, he had assumed it was much the same elsewhere and besides if there was an issue no doubt Soundwave or Hook would have brought it to his attention that something was amiss with the seekers in his army. He shrugged it off as a ridiculous concept and nothing more than rumours. It was clearly less a bio-mechanical fact and more fellow grounders getting hard at the idea of swooning seekers pleading to be interfaced with, their systems overheating without desperate spiking.

Ridiculous.

Starscream shivered again.

He watched him closely. If it were true...would that be such a terrible thing? To have Starscream alone pliable and wanting him? He watched his usually so proud Second in Command shiver and twitch against the cave wall, sat on the floor, wings spread wide and arms wrapped around his knees, trying and failing to hide his body.

It had been a month or so since they had been in the same room together. They had won the battle for that day and had been in good spirits. So good in fact and giddy on their victory that Starscream had moved forward and kissed HIM to his absolute surprise. Just the two of them in the warlord’s own private quarters, as the kiss turned quite ferocious and Megatron had turned to push Starscream up to sit on his desk, important documents chucked onto the floor as Starscream's vents ran hot air against him and his long goregeous legs spread wide around him. It was everything he had imagined it would be and more, Megatron smiled remembering how it felt then to have his own servos tight around that pretty little neck.He could feel the heat from his panel, the taste of energon as Starscream bit his lips gently at first and then harder breaking the sensitive metal. It was fast, violent, wonderful and unfortunately interrupted.

Their victory as always had been short lived, just as they broke apart panting Soundwave walked in to inform him that, the autobots had fought against Thundercracker and Skywarp and beaten them easily having ambushed them through information Jazz had obtained from Ramjet's energon buzzed state a few vorns ago. Angry at Starscream's clearly lacklustre performance of training his command Megatron had pulled away to reprimand him of such. Starscream turned from seductive to out and out screaming stating it wasnt his fault he had been given an army of absolute morons. Megatron had then accussed him of seducing him to hide his failure and that had not gone well at all surprisingly. Starscream had shoved him away, stating that no wonder the army were stupid when their leader was the biggest and blindest moron of all if that is what he thought this had been and that he would make no more "attempts" whatever that had meant. Starscream had stormed out and aside from digs at meetings since then they had not spoken or been alone in the same room together once. Awkward didn't even begin to cover it.

Now here he was alone for the first time with him in a few cycles. There had been no more "attempts" as he had put it. Unless what he was watching now was another thinly veiled one. He watched again as Starscream arched his back hard as his entire frame shook, a shudder that began at the wings and spread throughout the chassis. It was strangely hypnotising - servos balled into fists,in anger he presumed and there it was again, the slight mutter under his breath. He moved his head into his knees tighter rocking with the shudder that ran through him.

Who knew how long they would be here, how long it would take Soundwave and the others to break through? Maybe enough time to explore the possibilities of some of the myths about Seekers and do something about the endless tension after all.

"Out with it" he mumbled. Starscream looked startled.

"Out with what?" Starscream grumbled speaking to him for the first time since they had stopped the cave from falling in on them and had settled down to wait.

"Whatever it is you're mumbling about. Some scathing remark no doubt about how you are clearly a better leader and this would never have happened under your command" he smiled despite herself. Starscream pulled a face.

"Obviously. But I wasn't-"

"Then what is it?"

"None of your concern!" he hissed, arms tight round his knees.

Megatron raised an eyebrow. Must he always behave like an infuriated sparkling?

"Starscream"

"I said it isn't." he faltered mumbling again, Megatron concentrated hard managing to catch the few phrases. " If I'd have known it was going to-TC and Skywarp are probably loving it."

"Loving what"

"I. said.it.is.none.of.your.concern!" he hissed. There was a pause and another shudder ran through him and his head moved to his knees again. He made a noise that made Megatron falter, something definitely more akin to the noises he had made against him on his desk a month ago.

Whatever business his army got up to was kept primarily behind closed doors, but he had heard rumours and knew that Starscream and his trine shared a berth. Clearly they had been aiding each other through their heat cycles.

Megatron sighed, standing and moving to kneel besides the seeker who shivered again.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this as a legitimate state of being and not something you find in erotic datapads - How long does it last"

Starscream looked up from his knees and stared at him in shock. Megatron stared back.

"How long-"

"Until its satisfied." Starscream snarled.

"How long does that usually take?"

Starscream sighed and looked down at his knees again.

"Hours. Maybe more. Usually we stay in the berth until its done with for all of us."

"Does it have to be with other seekers or-"

"Oh for Primus's sake!" Starscream spat indignantly pulling his legs in closer. "Just go sit back down.I can't believe you- Ah!"

Starscream gasped, frame betraying him as Megatron smirked.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like my assistance. Contrary to what you may believe about me I can be gentle, given your current condition" He gestured at Starscream's wounds. Starscream rolled his optics.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of in interfacing, if you're embarrassed about our drunken mishap before I can understand. We were both over charged-"

"oh FRAG off already no one can be this dense" 

Starscream pulled his legs closer to him shuddering, refusing to look at Megatron. Megatron felt a sudden wave of self consciousness affect him. "Am I that repulsive?" Megatron asked.

Starscream turned in a movement of pure anger and shoved Megatron away from him hard. Megatron stared at him stunned falling on his aft hard. 

"Oh my god how are you so ridiculously STUPID?!? OF COURSE YOU AREN'T. OF COURSE I WANT TO FRAG YOU. I watched every fight of yours for frags sake. I follow every single one of your ridiculous plans even though I KNOW they will fall through! It's YOU who does not see how attractive I am enough to make a move."

"What." Megatron said dumbfounded.

"Everyone in this army and most of the autobots know I want to frag your brains out. The only one that doesn't is YOU you scrapheap!"

Megatron stared back alarmed, the seductive air he had put on gone now that Starscream was turning on him and less the swooning seeker in heat to be rescued he had imagined and more...Starscream.

"Why are you only mentioning it now! Why not just TELL me you had feelings for me?!" Megatron roared feeling foolish and somewhat angry.

Starscream rolled his eyes. "I did. _Mighty Megatron_ " He moaned making Megatron instantly uncomfortable at his change of voice. " _Your plans are brilliant but I see some flaws here why don't you come back to my quarters so we can discuss it further? Oh Mighty Megatron you're so brilliant the autobots will never even think of this! I've perfected this weapon for you oh leader why don't you come and practice its..capabilities with me_?" He quoted looking at Megatron pointedly. "What did you think I was trying to do?"

"I-" Megatron paused stunned. How many times had Starscream made little comments here and there to the same effect? And how many times had he brushed them off? Including the little touches, leaning over the desk, fluttering his wings. A lifetime of seduction attempts shone before his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Starscream laughed. "Starting to realise huh? Not just me either, Soundwave too. He self services to your voice recordings you know... although granted I think most of the army does. Apart from maybe TC. He's so far up in Warp's valve I doubt he can hear anything anyway." Megatron stared in shock now almost as painfully aroused as Starscream in heat at that image. "Soundwave is more of a valve mech so I have to do the spiking, he likes it when you compliment him. Dont think I've ever seen a valve so wet. Seriously though did you think our offer to assist you in relaxation after a long shift was just a fragging backrub. That time wasn't so bad, Soundwave and I just had the fun ourselves but primus what it could have been if you weren't so up your damn self" 

"I..." Megatron said. "I need a moment" 

Starscream smirked and then shuddered as another wave of arousal ran through him, his valve pulsing almost paimfully.

"Alright I can see Soundwave's...seduction as plausible but I thought you were trying to kill me! Like you have tried several times in the past!" Megatron spluttered.

Starscream shrugged. "I'm complicated"

They stopped and stared at one another.

"Are you lying"

"This time? I wish." Starscream shuddered. "To be honest I'd given up entirely on you after that kiss last time."

"But you stopped it!"

"Because you YELLED at me. Nothing says mood killer like being blamed for the FRAGGING CONEHEADS STUPIDITY and finally making some headway with you only for you to brush it off as drunken infatuation. It made me feel ridiculous

"I...apologise" Megatron said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Starscream smirked. "You really are dense."

"We're at war. I've had more important things on my mind that the sexual desires of my army...But really. You and Soundwave...self service to thoughts of me?"

Starscream continue to smirk. "I have a frag toy loosely based on your fusion cannon that I sit on and picture I'm sitting on your face, it vibrates."

Megatron crossed the room and near fell into his second's arms crushing his lips with a bruising kiss.

"How long have you wanted me?" Starscream asked in-between kisses.

Megatron paused. "Since I saw you in the crowd in the pits. I wanted to frag that pretty little mouth of yours when you knelt and pledged your undying allegiance to me"

"Oh...You fragging idiot?!? Why didn't you. I would have rode you mercilessly on that make shift throne of yours. I'd do it now if my leg wasn't rusted to scrap."

Megatron smirked in-between kissing him and grinding their pelvic arrays together.

"We can work something out"

Starscream released his panel, Megatron wondered if it was the heat cycle or the conversation they had been having that had left Starscream so wet, he moved to slide one and then two fingers into him stretching him as Starscream moaned in his ear.

"What happened to being gentle?" Starscream laughed splayed out and laying beneath him, even in the dim light of the cave with his wing ripped to pieces Megatron didn't think he had ever seen anything more stunningly beautiful than Starscream smiling at him, genuine and wanting.

He released his spike and slid straight into Starscream's valve with ease, moving his fingers to slide up to palm Starscream's waiting spike as he did so. He tried to bite back the growl at the tightness of it and failed no longer caring to save face.

"Better than your toy?" He chuckled into Starscream's ear and Starscream laughed desperately trying to ground back down against him for more, more, more.

"Absolutely. Now frag me you fool" He leaned up to wrap his arms around him holding him tight to him.

Megatron smiled and lifted his thick thighs, moving to his knees to frag him harder and deeper hitting a spot in Starscream that made him practically mewl. Megatron stared at him in disbelief that this wasn't some ploy and that Starscream genuinely wanted this and him.

"Tell me how much you want this" He grunted moving his legs to his shoulders and bending his body in half beneath him needing to hear more, to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

"Frag.Yes. Megatron. Please. Frag Me" Starscream moaned. "You're so fragging hot"

"Tell me what you'd think about when you touch yourself" He said fans whirring with the strain of it as he fragged Starscream so hard the rocks in front of them shifted dangerously.

"Ah, Primus. Everything, ngh, You. Your voice, those thighs, that nose. Sucking you off on your throne, you fragging me on the meeting table so everyone would know I was yours. Oh Primus I'm so close - I"

"I thought about you too" Megatron growled tight against Starscream's body leaving no space to barely writhe as his hips ground into him tight, spike hitting the sensors inside that left Starscream a whining pleading mess. "I'd think about your valve, your pretty wings, your waist. I used to think about you in my berth or having you under my desk. I'd finger my valve and imagine it was your spike."

Starscream's eyes widened and he overloaded hard, wailing with the release of it, his valve pulsing and tightening around Megatron's spike pulling him in with him moaning his name over and over again as Megatron hit the brink and felt it explode within him, wave after wave of pleasure cursing through him as he held Starscream tight and felt their arrays grind together as he groaned.

Suddenly moonlight shone on them and there stood Soundwave. Alone.

Starscream and Megatron's fans stuttered as their systems realigned themselves after the exertion. Megatron looked up from where he had been kissing Starscream and caught sight of the wave of anger rolling off of Soundwave.

He looked down at Starscream who smirked.

"Don't worry Soundwave, I've told him everything and besides I'm willing to share. I am in heat after all, it's going to take me at least a few hours to work it out"

Megatron stared at him laughing but to his surprise Soundwave strode into the cave to join them sliding back his mouth plate to move into kiss Megatron.

Starscream laid back as he felt Megatron growing hard inside him and the charge building again.

"Took you long enough" Soundwave said and Megatron smiled.


End file.
